First Friends, Then Brothers, Then Lovers
by AmbroseRollinsFan
Summary: Dean Ambrose just got signed to the WWE on the Raw brand, and at first he didn't know anyone. He would meet Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, and he will learn about being friends, then brothers then lovers something he never felt before. Something pushes him toward them, and holds a secret that he is keeping from everyone even the two guys he is interested in.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean walked inside of the building, and he was new to the company. He didn't know anyone, and he just signed his name on the contract. He headed down the hallway, and he saw two guys. He smiled as they were smoking hot, and he couldn't take his dark blue eyes off them.

"Dang, they are both so hot as I will have them."

He walks over to them, and they turned to look at the newcomer.

"Hey there, I am Seth Rollins."

"I am Roman Reigns, and you are."

"I am Dean Ambrose, and I am new here."

He blushed as he scanned both their bodies up and down and bit his bottom lip.

"See something you like handsome."

"Uh huh I really do."

"Seth and I are a tag team still we don't mind taking you on as the third member if your interested."

"Yep, I am sure am interested so count me in."

Dean couldn't believe he was going to be part of a trio, and this made his day as he smiled at them.

"What is the name of the trio."

"We are going to be called The Shield."

"That sounds perfect, and I really like the name."

They filled him on the ropes of the company, and it felts amazing that he was going to have a family.

"Do you know when your having your debut match?"

"Nope, I just got here." "I just signed my contract, so I don't have anything to do not now."

"Alright, you can accompany us down to the ring for our tag team match that way you get the feel of being out in the ring."

"Ok, that will be great as I can't wait."

They got to know each other and headed out to the ring for the match. Seth's music hits, and they walk down the ramp slapping hands with the fans.

"Making their way to the ring Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

They got in the ring, and Dean stood in their corner when their opponents came out.

"Making their way to the ring they are the Raw Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus."

"You see those two coming out there one way you and me will win the Raw Tag Team Championship from them as they are The Bar stupid tag team name if you ask me."

"I would like to become a champion, and one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions sounds really good."

The match started, and the tag team champions didn't know what to think about Dean as they thought he was a bit off. Dean didn't even let that bother him and cheered on Seth and Roman. Seth would hit the Curb Stomp on Sheamus, and they won the match. Dean got in the ring and celebrated with them as the fans are going wild for them. They went backstage and went into Vince's office.

"We want to bring Dean into The Shield, and we wanted to know if that will be alright." Seth said.

"Yeah, he can once he has his debut match which will be tonight in the Main Event." "I don't know who your opponent is going to be, but you will be going out there by yourself." "Welcome to Monday Night Raw Dean."

"Thanks, Mr. McMahon I appreciate it very much." "I don't have an attire, or a theme song yet."

"Worry about that later, and right now just wrestle in what you are wearing." Vince said.

They left the office and went to The Shield's locker room. Dean started punching the air with his fists to get pumped up for his debut.

"You will do great, and your opponent is a mystery still we will be pulling for you."

"I can't wait to get out there and show what I can do."

It was time for the Main Event, and Dean walks out of the locker room. He got to the entrance and went through the curtain. He made his way to the ring, and the ring announcer introduced him.

"Making his way to the ring from Cincinnati, Ohio Dean Ambrose."

Dean got in the ring and waits on his opponent. He looked up, and Randy walks walking down the ramp.

"Making his way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton."

Seth and Roman were watching from backstage, and Randy got in the ring. The bell rang, and the match start. Randy was doing great, but Dean fired back as the fans was enjoying this. Randy went to go for his finishing move, and that is when Dean reversed it into Dirty Deeds. He pinned Randy and got the win. The fans erupted with cheers. He went backstage, and hugged Seth and Roman.

"You did it, and I guess that means you're a member of The Shield."

"Not so fast boys he might have won one match, but I want to see more from him before he can join you.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means next week on Raw you will be taking on two superstars in a two on one handicap match."

"That isn't fair."

"That is just to bad, and just because you got lucky in your debut match don't mean I think your cut out for The Shield."

"I will show you that I am more then capable to be the third member of The Shield." "You haven't seen anything yet."

Dean storms off and went to the locker room slamming the door shut.

"Now that is non-called for, and we don't think you have faith in Dean."

"I do have faith in Dean, but I want to see how far he is willing to go when the odds are stacked against him."

Seth and Roman took off and found Dean in the locker room with a strange look in his eyes that took them back a bit.

"I am sorry if I scared you, and I am going to prove why I belong in The Shield"

"We will have to come up with a nickname for you, and we will stand by you."

Dean smirked, and they left the arena to head to the next show. Dean was more determined to prove that he is the one that The Shield needs, and no one or anything was going to stop him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Dean walked inside of the building, and he was new to the company. He didn't know anyone, and he just signed his name on the contract. He headed down the hallway, and he saw two guys. He smiled as they were smoking hot, and he couldn't take his dark blue eyes off them.

"Dang, they are both so hot as I will have them."

He walks over to them, and they turned to look at the newcomer.

"Hey there, I am Seth Rollins."

"I am Roman Reigns, and you are."

"I am Dean Ambrose, and I am new here."

He blushed as he scanned both their bodies up and down and bit his bottom lip.

"See something you like handsome."

"Uh huh I really do."

"Seth and I are a tag team still we don't mind taking you on as the third member if your interested."

"Yep, I am sure am interested so count me in."

Dean couldn't believe he was going to be part of a trio, and this made his day as he smiled at them.

"What is the name of the trio."

"We are going to be called The Shield."

"That sounds perfect, and I really like the name."

They filled him on the ropes of the company, and it felts amazing that he was going to have a family.

"Do you know when your having your debut match?"

"Nope, I just got here." "I just signed my contract, so I don't have anything to do not now."

"Alright, you can accompany us down to the ring for our tag team match that way you get the feel of being out in the ring."

"Ok, that will be great as I can't wait."

They got to know each other and headed out to the ring for the match. Seth's music hits, and they walk down the ramp slapping hands with the fans.

"Making their way to the ring Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns."

They got in the ring, and Dean stood in their corner when their opponents came out.

"Making their way to the ring they are the Raw Tag Team Champions Cesaro and Sheamus."

"You see those two coming out there one way you and me will win the Raw Tag Team Championship from them as they are The Bar stupid tag team name if you ask me."

"I would like to become a champion, and one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions sounds really good."

The match started, and the tag team champions didn't know what to think about Dean as they thought he was a bit off. Dean didn't even let that bother him and cheered on Seth and Roman. Seth would hit the Curb Stomp on Sheamus, and they won the match. Dean got in the ring and celebrated with them as the fans are going wild for them. They went backstage and went into Vince's office.

"We want to bring Dean into The Shield, and we wanted to know if that will be alright." Seth said.

"Yeah, he can once he has his debut match which will be tonight in the Main Event." "I don't know who your opponent is going to be, but you will be going out there by yourself." "Welcome to Monday Night Raw Dean."

"Thanks, Mr. McMahon I appreciate it very much." "I don't have an attire, or a theme song yet."

"Worry about that later, and right now just wrestle in what you are wearing." Vince said.

They left the office and went to The Shield's locker room. Dean started punching the air with his fists to get pumped up for his debut.

"You will do great, and your opponent is a mystery still we will be pulling for you."

"I can't wait to get out there and show what I can do."

It was time for the Main Event, and Dean walks out of the locker room. He got to the entrance and went through the curtain. He made his way to the ring, and the ring announcer introduced him.

"Making his way to the ring from Cincinnati, Ohio Dean Ambrose."

Dean got in the ring and waits on his opponent. He looked up, and Randy walks walking down the ramp.

"Making his way to the ring from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton."

Seth and Roman were watching from backstage, and Randy got in the ring. The bell rang, and the match start. Randy was doing great, but Dean fired back as the fans was enjoying this. Randy went to go for his finishing move, and that is when Dean reversed it into Dirty Deeds. He pinned Randy and got the win. The fans erupted with cheers. He went backstage, and hugged Seth and Roman.

"You did it, and I guess that means you're a member of The Shield."

"Not so fast boys he might have won one match, but I want to see more from him before he can join you.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That means next week on Raw you will be taking on two superstars in a two on one handicap match."

"That isn't fair."

"That is just to bad, and just because you got lucky in your debut match don't mean I think your cut out for The Shield."

"I will show you that I am more then capable to be the third member of The Shield." "You haven't seen anything yet."

Dean storms off and went to the locker room slamming the door shut.

"Now that is non-called for, and we don't think you have faith in Dean."

"I do have faith in Dean, but I want to see how far he is willing to go when the odds are stacked against him."

Seth and Roman took off and found Dean in the locker room with a strange look in his eyes that took them back a bit.

"I am sorry if I scared you, and I am going to prove why I belong in The Shield"

"We will have to come up with a nickname for you, and we will stand by you."

Dean smirked, and they left the arena to head to the next show. Dean was more determined to prove that he is the one that The Shield needs, and no one or anything was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean laid there for a few more minutes and opened his eyes. He scanned the room, and he blinked his eyes. He looks and saw that both Roman and Seth were in the room.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital as Vince pit us against each other, and we hit the Double Powerbomb on you through the announce table that is the reason you're here."

"Um who are you guys?"

"I am Seth, and this is Roman." "Do you not remember us?"

"Nope, I don't I would remember if I saw two sexy guys like you."

"This isn't what we needed."

The doctor came into the room and checks Dean's vitals.

"He has amnesia, and it will take a while before he will remember anything."

The doctor left, and Dean sat up as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Vince will pay for this, and it is his fault that Dean can't remember us."

"Is Dean my name?"

"Yes, that is your name."

It took a few days, and Dean finally had his memory back.

"I can't believe that we were set up like that, and we will make Vince pay by taking out superstar after superstar as The Shield won't be stopped"

"That is right, and it is time we put the whole male superstars on the roster on notice." "None of them will be able to stop us, and they will Believe in The Shield."

"First, I have to be able to get out of here." "I know you two can hold them off when I am released, and we will show them that we aren't a team that should be messed with."

Roman and Seth would take out superstar by superstar on their own, and they got word that Dean could be coming back real soon. The Shield merchandise was selling like hot cakes, and before they knew Summer Slam was starting to take shape. Raw started as Seth and Roman were in the ring, and that is when music hit as the fans go crazy as Dean would make his way down to the ring. He gets in the ring, and The Shield have been reunited. Vince made his way out to the ramp, and glares at the three of them in the ring.

"Well, it looks like your back Dean as it is great to have you back."

"Save it we know what you did, and you set the three of us." "You made sure that I was out of action and couldn't help my team mates and my brothers."

It shocked Dean that he said that, but it was true though. Vince would send down Randy out there, and that is when all three of them beat him up. They hit the Triple Powerbomb on him as the fans cheered. Vince was irate that they did that, and that he pitted Dean against Bray Wyatt. The match would start, and Dean still came out on top that was until Luke Harper and Erick Rowan came down. The Wyatt Family would beat Dean up which bought out Seth and Roman to aid Dean, and Dean was laid out cold after receiving Luke, Erick and Bray's finishing moves. He could come to, and slowly got to his feet as the three of them put their fists together sending the fans into a frenzy. Vince would announce that at Summer Slam that The Shield will face The Wyatt Family in a six-man Hell in a Cell match, and the fans were going to behind The Shield.

"This will be a great time to show why we are the most dominate group of all time." "We are the true workhorses in this company, and The Wyatt Family will be put to the test."

Dean would get checked out by the trainer, and he had to have 8 stitches in the back of his head.

"We have a nickname that would pit your personality?"

"What is it?"

"The Lunatic Fringe."

"That does fit me, and I appreciated it come Summer Slam the Wyatt Family will get a beating like they haven't before." "They will Believe in The Shield, and they will not want to mess with us again."

They go to their locker room and pack up their stuff. They leave the arena and are looking forward to the weeks leading up to Summer Slam as Roman drives them to the next show as they discuss a lot of stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They got there and walk inside. Raw is being held in Las Vegas, Nevada as Dean is excited. The first night leading to Summer Slam, and Dean is facing Bray Wyatt. Bray is waiting in the ring and looking down at the ramp when Dean's music hits as the fans go wild.

"Making his way to the ring from Las Vegas, Nevada weighing 225 Dean Ambrose." The ring announcer said.

Dean walks down the ramp slapping hands with the fans and gets in the ring. He goes right after Bray, and the match goes on for a long time when Dean Hits Dirty Deeds to pick up the win.

"Here is your winner Dean Ambrose."

Bray attacks Dean as Luke and Erick join him, and the three of them take turns hitting their finishing moves on him as Roman and Seth get out there, and they run all three of them out of the ring. They check on Dean, and he gets up after a while. The fans go wild for their favorite stable, and they get out of the ring as they head to the back as Renee walks over to them as the interviewer starts.

"You are facing The Wyatt Family on Sunday at Summer Slam." "What do you have to say about that?"

"They think kissing Vince's ass is going to get them somewhere, but it isn't." "We are the best, and we will prove it at Summer Slam as they will regret what they did." "Vince thinks he won, but he really has because we will break his boys in half as The Wyatt's they will be dealt with as Justice will be served."

They walk away and leave the arena since Roman and Seth didn't have a match. They head for the next show, and Seth would beat Erick which would lead to another beat down that Roman and Dean had to come out for. It was being built great, and the at the next show Roman beat Luke as Seth and Dean had to come to his aid as well. The last Raw before the PPV Dean and Seth would take on Luke and Bray, and they won as Roman had to come to their aid this time they would hit all three members of The Wyatt Family with the Triple Powerbomb letting them know that they mean business. They put their fists together, and the fans go wild for them. They leave the arena, and head to the show where Summer Slam is being held at in New York City, New York at Madison Square Garden. They checked into a hotel, and that night as they needed rest. Dean couldn't sleep at all as he thought about Seth and Roman, and he laid awake looking up at the ceiling.

"I have to tell them how I feel, and I hope they feel the same way as me."

He finally got some sleep, and they would get up early that morning to hit the gym. They are ready to beat The Wyatt Family in the Main Event of Summer Slam. They got to the arena, and they were getting ready as they watched the other matches go on. It was time for the Main Event, and this is when Dean took his chance.

"I am falling for the both of you."

Roman and Seth looked at him strangely as they didn't know what to think of their younger brother's confession of his feelings for them. The Wyatt Family is in the ring, and The Shield make their way out there. The fans are going wild, and they take it to The Wyatt Family. They would hit the Triple Powerbomb on Bray, and Dean would pick up the win. They celebrated their win and left the ring. Dean wasn't looking for Seth and Roman's answer at all as he had to get it out there. Maybe it wasn't the perfect time, but it was out there. Vince wasn't happy about The Shield picking up the win, so he decided to have a gauntlet match where Dean would have to run it all by himself as he has banned Roman and Seth from being out there or help him in any way.

"This is so unfair, and who in the world is in this match?"

"Not sure the rest of the superstars haven't been named, so there is no telling who could be in it."

They got back to the hotel and watched a movie until they went to sleep. Vince had announced that in the match would be Dean Ambrose, AJ Styles, Randy Orton, Bray Wyatt, Dolph Ziggler, The Miz, Elias, and Finn Balor. After finding out who was in the match with him, and Dean tossed and turned all through the night, and is worried about what could happen in it. Dean would end up getting up and fixing something to drink. He sits on the couch, and watches TV as he is really worried about this match.

"That is a lot of people in the match, and I hope I can find a way to win it."

He went back to bed and fell back to sleep. They left that morning and headed to the place of the show. They get there, and check into a hotel. Dean decided to take a nap while Roman and Seth hit the gym.


End file.
